A wireless communication system includes a master wireless device and a terminal device capable of communicating with the master wireless device. Some examples of such wireless communication systems will be described below.
A wireless communication system is adapted to collect biomedical information, such as pulses of a subject under the examination. In this wireless communication system, a terminal device is attached to the subject, and collects biomedical information of the subject. The terminal device then transmits the biomedical information to a master wireless device via wireless communications.
Another wireless communication system is used by a manager of a building to collect power consumption information from load circuits in a distribution panel. A terminal device is disposed inside the distribution panel, and collects an amount of the electric power supplied to each of the load circuits as the power consumption information. The terminal device transmits the power consumption information to a master wireless device via wireless communications.
In these wireless communication systems, the terminal device is paired with the master wireless device when initialized so as to ensure that the terminal device does not transmit the information to an unrelated master wireless device. This pairing is called as registration hereinafter. Once the registration is completed, communications of the information are established between the terminal device and the master wireless device.
Some conventional systems similar to the above wireless communication systems are disclosed in the patent literatures listed below.